Cakrawala Baru
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Kami melihat cakrawala baru sebagai manusia baru, dua manusia yang dipersatukan dengan ikatan suci. Ikatan yang dilaksanakan dalam waktu singkat, namun mampu mengubah hidup kami selamanya. Pairing: Specialshipping (RedxYellow). Spesial setahun setelah #PlutoFlyby


**Regulus White Dwarf kembali! Baru saja ideku muncul, dan ini tentang sebuah wahana antariksa yang baru saja merayakan setahun melintasi targetnya. Wahana itu bernama** _ **New Horizons**_ **, dan dia terbang lintas Pluto setahun yang lalu.**

 **Red dan Yellow juga memiliki** _ **New Horizons**_ **-nya sendiri. Sebuah cakrawala baru yang terbuka bagi mereka setelah mereka mengikat tali hubungan suci bernama pernikahan.**

 **Pairing:** **Specialshipping alias RedxYellow alias ReYe alias ReIe alias Callabaroshipping alias Red Sunflower (kebanyakan alias :v)**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Ya sudah, langsung mulai saja daripada terlalu lama bicara tanpa arti.**

 **...**

 **Cakrawala Baru**

 _ **Sebuah ficlet sederhana tentang dua orang manusia yang melihat cakrawala baru dalam hidup mereka, dan mereka melihatnya bersama.**_

Red's POV

Aku melihat ke ufuk timur, melihat ke langit yang cerah di sana. Langit jingga yang semakin terang seiring waktu matahari akan terbit dalam waktu dekat. Jarang sekali aku bisa terbangun sepagi ini. Biasanya aku bangun agak siang karena kelelahan dari pekerjaanku sebagai _Gym Leader_. Bahkan kemarin, aku mengalami aktivitas yang luar biasa melelahkan. Namun ternyata, aku bisa bangun pagi juga.

Keindahan pagi yang kulihat kali ini tak dapat ditandingi oleh apapun. Hamparan luas tanah pertanian, hutan, dan gunung-gunung, dengan ufuk timur yang bersih dari awan dan apapun itu. Sebuah cakrawala yang terdiri dari lautan jingga yang mengikuti warna langit di atasnya, membuat sebuah pagi itu berbeda dari pagi-pagiku yang biasanya.

Dan semakin berbeda karena satu hal.

Seorang wanita menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakku, melihat cakrawala itu bersamaku. Rambut panjang pirangnya yang wangi membuatku seperti menikmati surga. Aku merangkul badan kecilnya yang ada di sebelah kiriku, lalu menyandarkan kepalaku pada kepalanya, menikmati suasana menjelang matahari terbit ini bersamanya.

"Red-san," kata Yellow, tiba-tiba memanggilku.

"Ya, Yellow?" tanyaku. Aku memindahkan kepalaku dari kepalanya, menggantinya dengan elusan tangan kiriku pada rambut halusnya.

"Matahari terbitnya kapan?" tanyanya. Lalu aku melihat jam pada tangan kananku, dan dengan mengingat jadwal matahari terbit yang pernah kulihat, aku mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi, Yellow," kataku. Lalu aku meneruskan elusanku pada rambut halusnya Yellow. Ketenangan bertahan selama beberapa lama sampai Yellow memanggilku lagi.

"Red-san,"

"Ya?"

"Ini pertama kalinya kita melihat matahari terbit seperti ini. Benar kan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Setelah acara yang sangat melelahkan kemarin, pertunjukan alam yang satu ini seperti hadiah yang tepat untuk kita," kataku, sekarang Yellow yang mengangguk.

"Setelah perjuangan yang panjang, penantian yang menyiksa, dan persiapan yang matang, akhirnya kita bisa melihat cakrawala itu dengan cara berbeda," kata Yellow.

"Ya, bersama, sebagai manusia yang terlahir kembali," kataku.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" tanyanya, heran.

"Itulah sebabnya banyak orang menyelamati kita dengan ucapan 'selamat menempuh hidup baru'. Itu berarti kita seperti manusia yang terlahir kembali, dua manusia yang menjadi satu, melihat cakrawala baru ini," kataku. Aku merasakan pipiku memerah saat aku mengatakan kalimat tadi. Kemudian, Yellow yang semakin menggeliatkan kepalanya pada pundakku menambah tingkat kemerahan pada pipiku.

"Red-san, kata-katamu manis sekali," kata Yellow.

"Terima kasih, Sayang," kataku, sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku.

"Eh, Red-san? Panggil Yellow saja, aku malu kalau dipanggil sayang," kata Yellow sambil menatapku agak sebal dan gemas. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Lalu kudekatkan kepalaku padanya dan mencium keningnya. Sekarang, giliran Yellow yang memerah pipinya.

"Kau manis sekali, _my sunflower_ ," kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya lagi.

"Terima kasih, _my Red_ ," kata Yellow, disambung dengan kekehan manis darinya. Kemudian kami melihat ke cakrawala timur dimana matahari sudah terbit dan melihat kami bermesraan bersama. Sepertinya matahari tidak keberatan melihat kami berdua.

 _Kami melihat cakrawala baru sebagai manusia baru, dua manusia yang dipersatukan dengan ikatan suci. Ikatan yang dilaksanakan dalam waktu singkat, namun mampu mengubah hidup kami selamanya._

 _Pernikahan kami adalah gerbang menuju cakrawala baru yang terbentang di luar sana, dan kami akan berpetualang ke sana bersama._

 _Bagaikan sebuah wahana antariksa yang terbang menuju dunia tak dikenal, kami akan berjalan ke sana. Banyak kejutan dan tantangan yang akan kami temui, dan di dalamnya, akan ada keindahan dan hal menakjubkan yang akan kami rasakan bersama._

 _Red dan Yellow, Cakrawala Baru_

 _14 Juli 2015 – 14 Juli 2016_

 **Selesai. Terinspirasi oleh** _ **New Horizons**_ **, wahana antariksa yang melakukan perjalanan 9 tahun untuk pergi ke Planet Kerdil Pluto. Dan hari ini adalah setahun setelah terbang lintas terdekatnya dengan Pluto.**

 **Hal astronomis dijabarkan dengan cara yang tidak terlihat astronomis sama sekali. Specialshipping, kau benar-benar dapat diaplikasikan di tema apa saja. Kuharap, juga bisa diaplikasikan di dunia nyata.**

 **RWD, keluar.**

 **Tisu...**


End file.
